


Goblins and Sugar Pops

by sabrina_il (marina)



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-19
Updated: 2010-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/pseuds/sabrina_il
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: "Goblins really do break in and eat all the sugar pops!" Originally <a href="http://sabrina-il.livejournal.com/1006400.html">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goblins and Sugar Pops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrevanFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrevanFox/gifts).



"No, really, you have to help me!" Bo said urgently into the phone.

"What's wrong?" Dyson pushed away from his desk, half-finished report left open on his computer, and reached for the gun in his drawer.

"It's the goblins!" Bo said.

"The goblins?" Last Dyson had heard goblins were utterly harmless creatures who--

"They've eaten all our sugar pops!" Bo said, the barely restrained laughed now clearly evident in her voice.

Dyson sat back down and let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "Seriously, how drunk are you guys?"

"The answer is 'very'," Kenzi's voice came over the phone. "But she's not kidding, wolf boy. We're out of sugar pops and the goblins are to blame."

"It's not even four p.m. for fuck's--" he starts.

"Shut up! Goblins eating all your sugar pops is totally a valid reason to get hammered!" Kenzi countered in his ear. "Unfortunately, it's been a long day of slimy monsters and disturbing moral ambiguity and the lady and I were really counting on those sugar pops as a pick-me-up."

"You do realize I'm at work? This little thing I like to call being a police offi--"

"Did I say day?" Kenzi shouted. "I meant the last 48 hours which we have spent with almost no sleep and definitely no delicious sugary substances!"

"Well, that's just--"

"What I am saying, wolf boy," Kenzi kept on shouting right over him. "is that if you manage to swing by say, in the next twenty minutes or so with a bag of sugar pops and your fabulous ass you might be providing some much needed replenishing to two disheartened young vigilantes."

Dyson knew Kenzi well enough by now to read the subtext in between the flashy neon lines. "Is Bo OK?"

"God," Dyson could hear Kenzi's eyeroll all the way across town. "Just get here, OK? And seriously, don't forget the sugar pops because I happen to not find your penis to be a magical healing instrument."

Dyson was really glad Kenzi and Bo had switched all their communication with him to his cell instead of his work phone, for the third time that week.


End file.
